transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Droning On
French Quarter The historic Jackson Square forms this centerpiece of pure European charm. The Jax Brewery, now a mall, the Aquarium of the Americas, and charming streets with names such as Bourbon and Saint Charles seem to be constant tourists draws and consistently prove this area to be the undisputed city of parties. The charming Riverwalk displays artwork by numerous artists, and the whole area seems to take one back to the late 19th Century. Jazz says, "Yo Bots! Anyone catch that boob tube update about some energy shananigans down in the Bayou??" Leet says, "No, nothing to see here, not at all, ignore the man behind the curtain" Dee-Kal says, "That's 'shenanigans', Mister Jazz-Man, sir! *chuckles!*" Foxfire says, "Eh? Dee-Kal? Is that you?" Telestar says, "Commander Jazz..I might direct you to take a vacation to your favorite hotspot, as I believe Decepticon Blinksalot may be enroute." An old store has recently been painted, with the words "Science Lab" stuck over the for-rent sign. A bunch of recently out of work actors dressed in scientist outfits stand around reading lines. "I cannot get into my character!" shouts the French scientist from the news frustratedly Foxfire says, "Blinksalot...haven't heard that one before." Jazz says, "So ol' Blinky is headin' to the Bayou Tel-Estrella?" Dee-Kal says, "Aloha, fluffy! Well of course it is, don be redikulos." Telestar says, "He has made commentary to that end on the Decepticon broadband, sir." Foxfire says, "I ain't fluffy! No fur!" Jazz says, "Thanks for listenin' to that radio! You remind me of me, except I'm more into Poison and Prince! Hah!" Jazz says, "Yo Teletran Two! Any other energon signatures bein' picked up down there?" Telestar says, "If command would see it through to fit me with imaging capabilities, I could confirm that for you, sir." Jazz says, "Word up Telestar! Keep your receptors at full up there! I'm jealous of the kickin' view you're probably gettin' right now." Telestar says, "It is most certainly a lot of blue and white, sir. Some green patches. Perhaps I will see some explosions soon enough." Dee-Kal says, "Foxi-Chan, you are *always* fluffy to me, kawaii and sweet. *blows kissy* and always will be! Hee!" Setting on a spare table, screen up, is a totally unnoticed little device on the table. Spectrum just waits and would be shaking his head at this plan, where he in his robot mode. Yet, he's using his holographic generator to make the place even more convincing, adding some advanced looking machinery to the area. Teletran transmits: Cursory scans show that Decepticon Shockwave -- status: hostile -- is enroute to American Soil. Picking up signals from Autobot Spectrum and Junkion Leet -- status: ally -- in the vicinity. Jazz says, "Check it Autobots! Anyone wantin' to roll it over to the Bayou, meet up outside Autobot City." Jazz says, "Spectrum, let me know what's shakin' mah man." Leet says, "Its all under control, its one big cutscene, don't go making the purple man angry!" Dee-Kal says, "Who said *I* did? I just smurf a few things off of the TV every now and then as part of a healthy life style..." Foxfire says, "I'd love to, but I'm still cooped up in medical." Dee-Kal says, "Ooh! let me go see how things are on Supervets! Tonight, a fox gets his paw tended to by Nurse Dee-Kal!" Foxfire audibly wags his tail. Roadbuster says, "Be there is a moment, Jazz." Shockwave walks through a levee, because let's be honest, they're not much use anyway, and heads intently for the center of the French Quarter. People are freaking out, running and screaming, traffic going crazy. His scans have picked up the presence of two Autobots, so the sudden violent appearance should work to Shockwave's advantage. Laptop sits innocently in a briefcase by a cafe, silently monitoring the situation. As Shockwave approaches, the french scientist points to him. "Ooh no, it iiiiz the purple one! Prepare ze defon..." he stares at his bit of paper. "DEFENSES!" At this, several large blocks on top of buildings start to topple, one after the other, as if a DOMINO RALLY, the nearest one about to tumble onto Shockwave's head! Sony PSP. just continues to remain in his alt-mode, as mini-Spec pops up on his screen and smacks his face at what Leet had planned. Though, he waits until he has a chance to catch the cyclops off guard. However, he continues to keep up his holographic setting, so Shockwave will take the bait still. A large toppling block? Shockwave merely backhands the attacking inanimate object to one side and continues forward. He trains his cannon arm on the French 'scientist.' "The cold fusion device, human. Now." Suddenly out of the side of the room, comes a bright pink looking machine. It's maw snapping at Shockwave as it gets closer. Though when you get a good look at it, it looks like it was from Hungry Hungry Hippos. Another one of the opposite side of Shockwave pops up out of the ground, being a bright lime green in color, snapping wildly at the cyclops. The scientists all run about like headless chickens. The french scientist looks up at Shockwave, the fusion device clutched to his chest, glancing at words on his hand as he does so. "Never!" he shouts defiantly. "You zink ve are undevended?" Shockwave destroys the hippos. There is a good deal of fire and stylized laser violence, and the hungry ones fall dead, not a marble between them. Shockwave turns his attention back on the scientist. "You will be destroyed, human. There is no question. There a fluttering of bat wings, and that drone thing swoops in to snatch the device! The scientist raises his arms up with the device, "You vill nevar get zee device!" he yells, and runs around a small support beam of the room, trying to draw the large machine furthing into the room. "If you vants it, come take zit!" The bat chases the scientist. Shockwave remains where he is. Also, someone, the bat comically flew through some laundry, and there are a fat woman's panties stuck to it's optic, effectively blinding it. Something falls from the ceiling, yellow and metalling, falling in front of the bat head. Suddenly more objects tumble, as above Shockwave and his drone is revealed a gigantic tipping bucket, spewing out robotic yellow monkeys which meep menacingly Shockwave begins energy axing the monkeys, COMPLETELY distracted! O, the window of opportunity! The shock-bat flaps around chaotically in it's age, attempting to burn through the panties, which have Looney Tune characters on them. The scientist runs past, looking fearfully as Shockwave starts to attack the monkeys. "You have come heeere for treasure, you vill get only doob!" he shouts, pressing another button. "I mean DOOM!" When the button is pressed, a gigantic rectangular block pushes out of the wall. Next thing you know, a large pillar of similar blocks begin to shake back and forth menacingly, until it starts to cave in on both Shockwave, and the small bat creature. Shockwave gets buried under large Jenga blocks. He goes 'arrrgh!' like Darth Vader would. The bat...so blind...so unguarded. The scientist is basically dancing around all the falling debris, just screaming out badly pronounced french curses. "Zee's was not in me contract!" There is only one safe place left to go, and that was a gigantic yellow tub in the corner of the room. Leaping as if there was no tomorrow, the scientist bounds into the gigantic yellow container. The container wobbles as the scientist leaps into it. This sends a tremor through the building which dislodges a shoe on a rod. This falls down to kick a bucket down the stairs which hits a bathtub. A lady jumps out of the bathtub, covered in suds looking shocked. She knocks into a bowling ball, which tumbles onto a see-saw. This causes the see-saw to fall over, hitting a switch which causes a cage to slowly fall down over the bat-drone. "Bonanza!" emits a little noise from a laptop case in the corner of the room. Shockwave reacts suddenly to the voice, although he's presently buried under giant Jenga blocks. A trap! The bat is good and trapped, and Shockwave begins working to get free. He's down, but he won't be down long. And once he's up, he'll murder you. Grimlock bursts into the room, the gigantic Dinobot leader roaring at Shockwave. "Leet was right, me Grimlock get free lunch here." Again, he lets loose a metallic roar, trying to scare off the Decepticon CoC. His tail slamming the ground behind him, as he spits a huge torrent of fire about the area. Leet suddenly transforms, ripping his way out of the bag and cackling like mad. "That'll teach you to be a cheaty meany twink!" he points at Shockwave, grabbing the cage. "You LOSE! Good WINS! And you... you NO LONGER EXIST!" With that, he jumps into a large plastic minecart, along with the scientist. "Come on, come on!" he shouts at the scene Shockwave opens fire upon hearing the voice of Grimlock, bursting through the Jenga blocks at his blasts do nothing to the Dinobot. He also spots the escaping kidnappers, however, and everything clicks. "Autobots! Prepare for termination!" Leet kicks out a block from under the cart, which starts to roll off as little rocket boosters on the back fire up. Shooting past a table, he grabs a PSP sitting there. "Fire in the hole, fire in the hole!" he yells. "Go eat him Grimlock!" Shockwave rains death upon Grimlock, his eye flicking as the hologram dies. The majority of the building comes down around him as a result, as does the one nearby. The Cyclops locks his scanners on to the escaping rocket cart, and the chase is on, Shockwave on foot, running a la the T-1000 in pursuit. Grimlock continues to attack at Shockwave, even though he becomes a static look when a blast goes through him. "Me Grimlock fool you! Me Grimlock king!" It's then, that the image fades, as Leet takes the PSP in his hand. "Go go!" Spectrum yells, "He's figured it out!" Grimlock fades from view. Leet grimaces. "Ya think?" he mutters as the cart trundles along, Indiana Jones style down the streets of New Orleans. "Its okay, I have a super secret easter egg!" he gets out a button on a pad and presses it. From a warehouse, smashes a gigantic green dinosaur, wheeling about in a crazed motion, heading directly for Shockwave, roaring loudly, shooting robot cavement from its back. "Dizzy Dizzy Dinosaur!" he shouts gleefully Sony PSP. leaps lightly out of Leet's hand, and grows into his robot mode. "You know, you're crazy..." He says, grasping the edge of the cart, as they rocket away from the Cyclops. His cyan optics looking back, as he wants to know if the plan went off without a hitch. "If this works, remind me to work with you more often!" He says, letting out a laugh of his own. The time for games has passed. Dizzy Dizzy Dinosaur is engulfed in plasma fire, and then bodychecked into a lot of pieces as Shockwave closes in on the rocket cart. The large Spectrum gives him a target, and the Cyclops raises his cannon arm, obviously taking aim. ((No attack)) Leet nods. "Oh, I KNOW I'm crazy!" he smiles. "Anarchy for all! Fight the man!" he shouts as the dinosaur is engulfed in flames. "Uuuh do you have a really really large hammer by any chance?" Dun dun, dun dun....and it continues in the background. As behind the Cyclops is a gigantic mechanical shark, it's mouth openning and it's teeth resetting as it prepares to take a chunk out of Shockwave. You can hear it tear through the floor, as it charges at the gigantic cyclops. Leet says, "Hey guys, what's big, purple, has a large swollen head and one eye?" Jazz says, "What?" Security Chief Red Alert says, "Shockwave" Afterburner says, "General Briar's friend that he always talks about?" Sky Lynx says, "Shockwave.. what about him?" Security Chief Red Alert says, "Afterburner...shut up." Foxfire says, "*Thank you*, Red." Leet says, "Yes, General Briar's friend, AND Shockwave! Give the man a prize! (What's in the box, what's in the box?"" Afterburner says, "Too soon?" Sky Lynx says, "Is he causing any trouble as so many decepticons do, or is actually behaving himself?" Leet says, "He's being a naughty scamp, ruffle his hair!" Afterburner says, "You guys hear the latest joke about Soundwave?" You receive a radio message from Sky Lynx: If anything happens, let me know. I will come down there quickly as possible. You send a radio message to Sky Lynx: It happens, it happens! You receive a radio message from Sky Lynx: Other words, you need my assistance, very well, where is your location. I will be on my way. Shockwave slows down as his scanners pick up a, well, a large flying shark. The Decepticon twists around, and grabs the shark's jaw with his hand, forcing his cannon arm into it's mouth. Some extremely not pleasant happens, and the chase continues! It's Leet and Spec that here the duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh now! You send a radio message to Sky Lynx: In the house of the rising sun, down in New Orleans! Leet folds his arms. "Worst. Shark. Ever. We got any more gadgets in there, I did think he was more of a noob than this?" Afterburner says, "But seriously you guys, what's the difference between Soundwave and an acient Terran biplane?" Telestar says, "I do not know, Autobot Afterburner. Please tell us." Afterburner says, "The biplane is more interesting to talk to!" Foxfire snickers. Telestar says, "You are indeed very humorous, Autobot Afterburner." Spectrum unsubspaces his energon lance, and ignites the blade. "Looks like we might have to get our hands dirty here..." he says, trying to stay as low as possible in the cart. "Hopefully reinforcements arrive." Pulling his energy rifle to sight, he opens fire back on Shockwave, more random shots to keep him as far away as possible. *No attack, being dramatic* Shockwave begins twisting and dodging with surprising agility, and suddenly, springs into the air, launching himself through the clouds, and out of sight. Never good. Leet stares up out of the cart. "Out of sight, out of mind?" he questions, taking out his own little gun. The large draconic bird form of Sky Lynx flies through the air and the clouds themselves. He heard Shockwave was around, however was unsure if the circumstances were indeed that bad. Shockwave was a smart one but also, a deadly one. In an odd way, Sky Lynx did admire the brute of the decepticon. However, his scanners did pick something up in the air with him. This could only mean, someone else was flying. Spectrum picks up another Autobot signal, a HUGE one. "Oh no, not him..." He says, and grasps his face with his hand. As much as Spectrum wants there to be reinforcements, did they have to send the cocky dino-bird. Leet drums the side of the cart, and whips out a pair of binoculors. "Oh ho ho!" he emits. "This should be good, control-ess this for SURE!" Spectrum is not the only mech that picks up a rather large signal- Shockwave, sensing a trap, breaks off his chase, and doubles back, raking through the clouds towards Skylynx. The dino-bird will notice a bright purple glow in the clouds, which turns into a large amouunt of laser fire. Shockwave strikes Sky Lynx with Hurts Like a Dane Cook Joke. Oh Sky Lynx sees it, however not in enough time to get out of the way of it-- sneaky decepticon.. Sky lynx takes it right in the side of his wing, luckly, leaving another nice scorch mark from it, which was adding to the ones that didn't fully get cleaned off from two days ago little fight in Nebraska, "Shockwave, is that the best you have?" Sky Lynx charging right form where the blast came. He opend his mouth and tracing down where the shot came from, trying to do some calculations fired back with his own laser blast, which glew for a moment in his mouth before beaming outword. Sky Lynx misses Shockwave with its Plasma Shot attack. Leet says, "Hey guys, its a smackdown party time with Shockwave in New Orleans. Entry is free!" Leet is a great guy. A really really lovey guy. So he sends out a signal to all the Autobots, before folding down into his laptop mode, hovering slightly off the floor in the cart. "Oh, poor little orphan Shockwave!" he emits. "It'd be a pity if someone throttles his bandwith." Suddenly jamming waves start to eminate for him Spectrum lifts up, and watches as the gigantic target of Skylynx shows up. "Great distraction, that's easy to say..." He says, and moves infront of the human. With that, he loads a charge into his energy rifle. "Smile you son of a Quinte!" He says, as he brings up a targeting recticle. Then he takes a shot as best he can, from a speeding rocket cart. Spectrum strikes Shockwave with laser. Shockwave easily rolls past Sky Lynx's shots, soaring past the dino bird, only to be knocked off course by Spectrum. Shockwave slows to recover, homing back in on the rocket cart. Frustration sets in- The Autobots have set a fair trap for him. His transmissions are being jammed. Clearly, they are attempting some sort of end game. Logic dictates that often, the best course of action is giving your enemy exactly what they want. "Autobots!" He takes aim, once again, at Sky Lynx. The larger Autobot's destruction will send a powerful message to Prime, and all of those who would incur Shockwave's considerable wrath. "Prepare yourselfs for the VOID!" Shockwave strikes Sky Lynx with All Sorts of Pain. Soundwave is still quite a ways away, but he's incredibly annoyed--and incredibly worried. Is Shockwave ok? Did he blindly walk into a trap and get captured? And have the Autobots already made off with that drone? The tape deck slowly drifts through the air, cursing his slow anti-gravity drive. If only he had a fast altmode, like a... like a stealth bomber for instance! That would be awesome. Sky Lynx felt the impact on his side and turns his head around to glare right at Shockwave. Well, as much of a glare he could give with the optic band. However he was picking up signals coming in. He didn't know the status of the two other autobots on the ground and he didn't want another beat down like in nebraska, but that was due to protecting everyone and humans, this-- this was far different. "Shockwave, its seems your band of merry grunts are on their way--" Sky Lynx said with a growl and then with a quick spin in the air to slash Shockwave down from the sky if he could. Sky Lynx strikes Shockwave with Say hello to my big claws. Sky Lynx says, "Spectrum, get leet ready-- I will be heading down there shortly-- we are leaving." Spectrum says, "There is also a human with us, so you'll have to be careful." Sky Lynx says, "Understood, get the human ready as well. The decepticons are getting to interested in this little afair even for my own liking." Cyber-Eagle doesn't need stealth bombers, he's a fricken Cyber-Eagle with a paint hob right from hell. Sweeping past the airborne, Tapedeck, Divebomb arrives! Leaving Soundwave behind in his jet wash, the avian hurtles towards the street of New Orleans, zeroing in on the sight of battle.. not difficult to do considering the current combatants. Spectrum leans down, and picks up both the laptop and the human. "Hang onto my shoulders!" He yells at the human, and leans down to pick up the cage with the Decepticon drone. "Skylynx!" He yells, looking to the skies. "My hands are full, Im gonna make a jump. Your thrusters better be as good as you claim them to be." With that, he leaps out of the cart into the air. "Get over here!!!" He yells, as he goes airborne from the velocity of the cart. Shockwave is overwhelmed by the sheer size of Lynx, but rockets forward as he takes the hit, sparks flying as a fairly sized gash opens across his chest. His energy axe flashes and takes form, and Shockwave attacks, acting purely on instinct and brutality. He swings, attempting to cleave the Autobot's head from his neck, and drop the bird quickly. Shockwave strikes Sky Lynx with Axe You a Question. The laptop starts to hum as its anti-grav drive goes sonic. Its not nearly powerful enough to lift anyone, but might help Spectrum's momentum Eject says, "Uh oh.. looks like our boys in New Orleans are getting trouble!" Soundwave can at least see the city now. That's something, right? Anyway, Soundwave immediately picks up the jamming field. Ah, that should be no problem. Popping open a panel in his left forearm, Soundwave begins to type away furiously, counteracting the jamming with some ECCM magic all his own. Ah... that's better. It's like he can breathe again. Sky Lynx moves in to catch Spectrum on the rocket cart, however getting ready to transform, he feels the axe come down, however thanks to his moving, the axe slams down on his wing, cutting a nice gash in it. It effects Sky Lynx's flying however, due to the circumstances, he does everything he can to create some for of stability and transforms, "Spectrum!" Sky Lynx yells out to the autobot. He was having trouble keeping himself stable. The gash on his wing snagging in the air and causeing even more damage. His lasers on the side, come out and attempt to fire at Shockwave to keep the decepticon perhaps at bay. However-- with the wing.. getting home may be trouble. Sky Lynx misses Shockwave with its Laser Blast attack. Sky Lynx says, "Decepticons inbond to New Orleans, I am attempting to bring Spectrum and whatever they have in the cage back. The decepticons are creating a rather nice fuss-- I may need some wing protection. Any arial units available, please respond." Cyber-Eagle 's target is sighted, Sky Lynx to large to be easy prey, the avian has decided on the passenger loaded Speectrum. Coming in from on high and at great speeds Divebomb looses a shrill cry of challange as he brings his talons to bare, black and gleaming, he snatches at the gamerbot, trying to snatch him away from the potential safety that Skylynx represents. Divebomb strikes Spectrum with Talon. Spectrum Is basically airborne now, without something to catch him. Though this does little to stop him from from getting the others to safety. "Leet, hang oooWWWW!!!!" He says, as talons rake across his back. The mechanical bird's sink dead into his back. "Slag!" He yells, as his fires one of his mag-locking chains from his wrists. They slam into Skylynx's haul, and he's basically being tugged along by the gigantic dino-bird. "You wanna play, then lets play!" He says, putting Leet under his arm, so he can fire a shot back at Divebomb. Spectrum misses Cyber-Eagle with his fire attack. Sky Lynx says, "Spectrum, as much has I would love to show these brutes what we autobots are able to do, I must say-- Now is not the time! I do not know how long this wing will hold out and its bad enough it is dragging down my speed-- That and I don't think Soundwave likes that you have Shockwave's drone-- if that is indeed his drone." Leet says, "It's my drone now! He's my little pal!" Wreck-Gar says, "He will love it and pet it and call it George!" The laptop flips out of Spectrum's grip, hovering slightly next to Sky-Lynx's wing and transforming, the little robot mode grabbing onto it, screwdriver in hand as he attempts a quick fix. "Never fear, Leet is here!" You jury-rig Sky Lynx for 10 endurance. Grapple says, "Far be it from me to comment, being nothing but an Architect... but if that Drone belongs to Shockwave, mightn't it be able to transmit to him? Thus bringing it HERE would be a GIGANTIC security risk?" Leet says, "That is why it is in a CAGE. Noob." Grapple says, "It can still -see- and -transmit-." Shockwave is going to kill Sky Lynx. It's unavoidable. The energy axe powers down, and Shockwave merely shifts his weight to avoid the wild shots from the retreating Autobot, and then pouunces with a ferocity that would make a Predacon jealous. The Decepticon grips Sky Lynx's wing, even as the Junkion lands to fix it, and twists- he's either gonna pull this wing off, or compeltely toss the ship. Maybe both. Shockwave strikes Sky Lynx with Junkion Toss. Spectrum says, "Yes, lets try to fly with a almost useless wing. I don't think thats a winning strategy Sky Lynx!" Eject says, "Ho-boy, Spectrum, they got a powerplay going on, buddy, get out of there!" Roadbuster says, "Hggn. Grapple's correct, of course." Grapple says, "I know, -shocking- that an Architect might know a thing or two." Sky Lynx says, "and Do you honest have a better idea, spectrum!! By all logic we must--ARGH!" Foxfire says, "What the frag is going on over there?!" Roadbuster says, "My arsenal for a pair of wings." Eject says, "The 'con's channel lit up, they're charging the mound, Razorclaw's inbound, Soundwave's calling plays!" Leet says, "The Decepticons are feeling safe attacking America cos the Autobots are sitting in base idling!" Sky Lynx doesn't mind the fact leet is trying to help, however between the hanging Spectrum and now Leet on his wing, that allows Shockwave to get the best chance to try and rip the shuttle in half. So Lynx does what he can, follow the pull and slams his afterburners. They are going up and up fast and starts spinning trying to swing Shockwave off-- However he is fully aware that this may cause Leet and Spectrum some trouble, but if they are both smart, they will get inside before he starts to spin to quickly. Roadbuster says, "Alright. Where to? Any active Autobots, please come with me. We'll take care of it." Rodimus Prime says, "I'm inbound as well." Leet says, "There is a house in New Orleans! They call it uuh.. the French Quarter" Wreck-Gar says, "Give 'em hell!" Spectrum swings his arm, and begins to rectract the chain back into his wrist. "Enough of this, Leet, get in there now!!" Spectrum pulls his lance out of subspace, and as best he can, he tosses it at Shockwave. He's hoping to dislodge the Decepticon. Regardless if it works or not, he swings himself into the small hanger under Sky lynx. Spectrum strikes Shockwave with Energy lance.. Roadbuster says, "Grapple, are you available?" Foxfire says, "Give 'em more than just hell!" Roadbuster says, "Rodimus, I'll meet you en-route." Soundwave soars down some more... almost there... He thinks he can see the ruckus... ah, there's Sky Lynx right now. Soundwave opens up with a long-range potshot from his concussion rifle, and his voice booms across the ENTIRE city. "GIVE US THE DRONE, AUTOBOTS, OR BE TERMINATED!" The purple bolt of kinetic energy--don't ask how he does it--flies several miles towards its target... Soundwave strikes Sky Lynx with Low-Power Concussion Shot. Cyber-Eagle arcs and dances through the air, deftly dancing about in the sky causing Spectrum's fire to go wide, "Trying to depart so soon?" cries Divebomb as he comes sweeping in, roling as he fires his weapons, bolts of energy chasing spectrum into the hold with a corkscrew pattern. Divebomb strikes Spectrum with Wing Particle-Beam Rifles. Leet looks over to Shockwave. "I'll give him more, than hell, I'll give him HECK!" With that, he charges up his electrical energy, to fire off a gobot style pulse from his hand straight at Shockwave, before he too swings into Lynx's hold You strike Shockwave with electricity. Eject says, "Bad, new, bad news! They're emptying the Dug out, Rampage is on the way!" Foxfire says, "Wha? Speak English, Eject!" Rodimus Prime says, "He said: Reinforcements incoming." Eject says, "This is bad, flags on the play, it's going down!" Foxfire says, "Thank you, Rodimus." Mecha-Tiger is tearing along right behind his commander, tossing vehicles aside with a kick or a swipe before or after he leaps over them. Growling savagely, his optics glow with the hunger to maim Autobots. Shockwave the unexpected jolt of Leet's attack is tiny, but sometimes, like when a large Decepticon is latched onto a wing he's slowly snapping off of a large space craft, that's all it takes. Shockwave doesn't really take damage, but he does lose his grip as his systems react suddenly, falling a short distance before his thrusters kick back in. The drone was onboard that ship. That ship was going to be brought down. He raises his arm cannon and fires, aiming for the ship's afterburners. Shockwave strikes Sky Lynx with Ship Bustah!. Soundwave lands on an old, cobbled street which has been for generations. That's too bad, really, since Soundwave just cracked it wide open upon impact. Stomping along the historical streets, ignoring the significance of anything around him, Soundwave rips out a cast iron lamp post on his way towards Spectrum, stalking towards him, optic band glowing... Spectrum slams inside of Skylynx's cargo hold, as he is blasted from the backside by the blasted bird predacon. Though he tucks the human, and the cage with the drone to his chest, trying to keep them as safe as possible. "Slag!" He says, as he basically bounced about from the heavy fire going on outside the dinobird. Just about the only way Rodimus could get to this little tussle from Autobot City was to take a shuttle. Another problem, there's no place to land a shuttle. At least the people along the last hundred miles of the shuttle run got an awesome show, as the shuttle descended to around 200 feet above ground, initiated a hovering procedure, and opened its side-door. From there, Rodimus took a flying leap out the door, landed a little roughly along the side of the highway and took off running for the scene of the battle. As soon as he hit a main highway, Prime transformed and burned a little rubber, so to speak. He's about 10 miles outside the city proper by now and closing fast. Leet too clambers into Sky-Lynx's hold, panting and grinning like a loon, making grabbing motions for the cage. "Well, could've gone worse" he smiles Sky Lynx The shuttle inside is white in color, and the dim lights cover the area. There are several rows of seats, mostly in Cybertronian size for Transformers to sit on. In the front of the cockpit is all the controlls and radio communication gear. Toward the back is several compartments that are locked which probably lead to more important functions that allow him to do what he does. There is also a hatch that is locked which looks like it may lead to the lower section down to the cargo-hold.'' Spectrum says, "Spectrum calling in, we're under HEAVY fire! What are you guys doing out there?" Rodimus Prime says, "I can see the city from my position on the highway, incoming fast with backup." Rodimus Prime says, "I can see the city from my position on the highway, incoming fast with backup." Roadbuster was also aboard the shuttle, but did things a little bit differently. The large bay-door of the shuttle was opened, and Roadbuster drove out of it, wheels spinning. He hit half on the freeway- half on a patch of grass, demolishing the guardrail. Right now, he's closing in behind Rodimus, weapons popping up from hidden spots on his chassis. "Not much room for strategy here, Prime. We'll be lucky to survive." He pauses, passing a few too-slow sedans. "My kind of fight." Scattershot has them put under other orders, but he when he heard they were in trouble, it looks like Lightspeed was going to go out anyways! Jets going as fast as possible, Lightspeed's little more than a blur as he heads to help out Rodimus and the others there. He's certainly no heavyweight, but he can't just leave them to get shot up! So like a good soldier, Lightspeed's following his name and is pretty easy to notice. Especially when he's going full bore. Cars aren't supposed to go THAT fast. Lightspeed says, "Heading there!" Lightspeed says, "Heading there!" Roadbuster says, "Spectrum, we're doing our best. You have our undivided attention, don't worry." Roadbuster says, "Spectrum, we're doing our best. You have our undivided attention, don't worry." As Shockwave falls off, Sky Lynx attempts to recover and feels the blast hit the cargo hold area. He then Banks hard down low, trying to make himself a hard target, which was hard to do due to his sheer size. He noticed Rodimus and cried out below, "Rodimus! I will return to help in the fray, I first have to drop off some important cargo. Give them a good show sir!" His Rockets then kick in hard, his wings creak from the former stress, but he doesn't care at the moment. First thing was first-- he needed to get back to headquarters fast. Leet says, "Shazam!" Rodimus Prime says, "Just get them back to the city Sky lynx, we'll handle it from here." Cyber-Eagle draws away from the Dinobird, trying to escape the sudden wash of heat and thrust as it rocketed away, his armor bore the heat well but it was uncomfortable. A certain smell filled the air, earth and savagery, his brethren were here, The avian's features could not display the full weight of Divebomb's displeasure, soon he knew what would happen, his mind crushed beneath the sheer savage force of the combine ferocity of himself and his teamaets. Consigning himself to this unpleasent fate, Divebomb jopined the formation, flying overhead of the forming pack. Sky Lynx says, "Whirligig, Hoist, and Peacekeeper, please meet me on the landing bay, if you may." Whirligig says, "Right." Shockwave floats backwards, watching the ship go. He hovers in the air, the battle rage passing. Shockwave takes a moment to shake it, no comfort gained in devolving into such a state. At his order, the Predacons fall into formation, charging past him. The Cyclops continues giving orders, preparing to meet the oncoming Autobot attack. "Your troops forced me here, Prime- the Autobot losses sustained here will be on your hands." He speaks outloud, but to no one in particular. Soundwave feels a new surge of frustration as Spectrum ducks into the relative safety of the large Autobot. First Shockwave walks into a trap, then he has to deal with obstinate Predacons, now he has to worry about the Autobots successfully escaping with Shockwave's drone! Can this day get any worse? Nevertheless, Soundwave doesn't quit just yet. Having received information from his fellow member of Team S-Wave, Soundwave suddenly halts in the middle of the old street. His optic band flickers rapidly, like an LED on a computer accessing its hard drive. And it just so happens that the optic on the Shox-drone begins to flicker in the same manner. Hm, that's kind of odd, isn't it? Sky Lynx seems calm till he hears something over the radio, "..Spectrum.. listen to this.." for once, Sky Lynx sounds rather-- nervous. A click can be heard and the shuttles inside speakers go live replay the broadcast: Shockwave says, "Excellent. A shame it isn't programmed to self destruct." "Either find where it is and deactivate it-- or get rid of it before we get back!" Leet flicks his fingers through the bar of the cage idly. "Eh, they're saying they can't do anything bad with it. Score to us!" Sky Lynx oddly Sky Lynx's voice sounds rather nervous, "Touching down to Autobot City shortly." Spectrum just sets down into a corner, and takes a moment to gather himself. "Jeez, that was a close one. Hopefully we wont have to deal with that again. His optics then look down at the human. "Are you doing alright?" he asks, sounding concerned about the little Terran. The French scientist ruffles his coat. "Ooo, I 'av 'ad vorse. Mostly vile appearing on Big Brover" '''Landing Pad (AC) The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Rodimus Prime says, "Autobots, Dinobots, converge on the French Quarter and take down Predaking!" The shuttle touches down and opens his door to let the two out, "Spectrum-- I am telling you, that drone must go!" Leet keeps a tight grip on the cage. "See, in my books, if someone wants something so badly, it means we want it more" Spectrum slowly helps the human out of Skylynx, before sending him on his way. "There we go, human out of danger." His optics turn to Leet, "That drone better have been worth that trouble, Ill be buffing myself for a while because of that." He shakes his head, "Slagging Divebomb..." Whirligig is standing out of the way, watching the landing, propellers whirling slightly. She doesn't approach just yet... she's getting a look at the situation, optics dimmed slightly. She's still not entirely sure why she was called /down/ here. But Whirligig always was a bit absent-minded. Leet starts to run for the corridor, cage in hand. "We just need to work on our excapology!" he calls out. "Other than that, A+++ would do again!" The Shuttle's british voice seems to be rather upset over both having to fall back because of these two and the fact if Shockwave was right back that drone. "Spectrum are you listening to me!" Sky Lynx snapped as he transformed as soon has the left bring his large bill to stare down at the tactical autobot. "If That thing does explode I will not be responsible for the damage it may cause--" Spectrum looks up at Sky Lynx, "Do I look like Im the one holding it? I didn't bring it back." His optics shift to Leet. "He did, so it's his aft if anything goes on with that thing. I was having to keep Shockwave from tearing you apart, if you remember." He shakes his head, and sighs. "Primus, sometimes I wonder..." Sky Lynx huffs slightly and shakes his body in total frustration. "If you got in when I said too, I wouldn't have needed your assistance dear sir-- Leet.. make sure that things.. doesn't implode upon itself and make everything go sky high." He sighs placeing his claw on his bill, apparently rather frustrated. "Bloody all, predaking is attack-- and I'm now stuck here." With a sigh he lowers his head gently, still listening to all the channels and grumbles, looking over at Whirligig, "Ma'am, are you able to repair damage?" Tilting her head forward a bit, staring at the huge robotic dragon-bird thing, Whirligig finally moves forward. Startled when she's spoken to, the engineer makes a sound as if she's clearing her vocalizer, nodding. "I've got some know-how in that field, yeah. I'm guessing that's why you called me down here."